


【索香】来自（另一个）家的信

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, sora is alive, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治有时候会收到信。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	【索香】来自（另一个）家的信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters From (Another) Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740810) by [AMMO121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121). 



山治有时候会收到信。这很奇怪，毕竟他们大部分的时间都在大海正中央，放眼望去时常看不见岛。但即使如此，那只蠢鸟总是能够找到他，通常带着一大叠信封。他会餵那只鸟吃东西，有时候让牠在某个高处──就是路飞不会去烦牠的地方──休息几个小时，并花些时间去写他的回信。

一开始他们都以为他是在回信给芭拉蒂，但在一个岛登陆时，一通来自哲普的电话就证明他们错了。

「你这不知感恩的臭茄子！」老厨师吼道。「偶尔打通电话回来告诉我们你还活着是会要你的命吗，你这混蛋。还有不准跟我说…」

在那之后他们就毫无头绪了，但当乌索普提出有可能是爱人的时候，他们倒是好好的大笑了一场。好不容易笑完之后，他们决定不管了──好吧，是娜美和罗宾决定的，路飞被新的岛分了心，所以就那样了。

接着送来了礼物。

阿雷克港是伟大航路上最受欢迎的港口城市之一，也是全世界最大的市场所在地。基于各种不同的理由，大部分的伙伴都很兴奋。通常山治会尽他所能花时间和金钱去寻找和探索新的食材，但今天不一样。他这次还满幸运的；有时候他们会好几个星期──或甚至好几个月──都看不到陆地，但这次的时机巧的不能再更巧了。

不过现在他面临了一个不一样的问题。

「你看起来有困扰，厨师先生。」草帽海贼团的考古学家音乐般的声音在他身后响起。「有什么我能帮忙的吗？」

山治没有被吓到，他从来不会被吓到，这件事恶魔之子觉得很有意思。就连剑士先生她都曾经吓到过，那可不是件容易的事呢。这只是伙伴身上的另一片拼图。她期待用好几年慢慢把拼图拼起来。

山治没有像她半预期的那样直接开始发花痴，而是开始天人交战。真有趣。

「…嗯…我不想麻烦你。」他开口，目光从刚刚流连的五颜六色小摊贩抬起，在她坚持她已经逛街完毕了，如果能帮助他她就不需要那么早回桑尼号了之后，他露出了笑容。「我在找一份礼物，给我的…一位女性朋友。」

「噢。」没错，这比她原本计划要在桑尼的图书馆里待一整天有趣多了。「那么你的这位朋友是我们认识的人吗？」

「不。」他有点心不在焉，可能根本没注意到她并没有那么微妙的打探。这样的改变也很奇怪，没有得到他完全的注意力。「我已经有好几年没机会见到她了，但她的生日快到了，所以我想送点…特别的东西。我还是个小鬼的时候她帮助了我很多。」

「生日？嗯…」第一个，也是唯一的一个，跳出来的人选是哲普，但他不是女的。除非山治在性别上说了谎──但她不认为是这样。所以是某个来自厨师的过去但他们还没听说过的人。又多了一件可以期待的事了。「送礼方面我懂得不多，但我听说人们通常喜欢自己做的礼物。」

山治思考了一下，接着脸亮了起来。看来她的建议有了成效。他带着大大的热情和好几个爱心谢了她，接着朝食物摊贩跑跳过去。

她总是乐于助人，特别是当她的伙伴继续让她困惑又愉快的时候。

***

亲爱的弟弟：

非常谢谢你的礼物！我从来没机会吃过穆西诺生鱼片呢，真的是非常美味，我相信绝对是因为你一流的厨艺。你寄来的便当也是个很不错的附加礼物，不过我一直都没有很喜欢绿色。我知道那种鱼非常稀有，只有伟大航路上的一个岛才有，因为牠有毒。你一定花了不少钱，所以我随信附了一些贝里，我确定你会用到的。还有不准拒绝，我知道海贼生活并不总是能够填饱肚子。我是你姊姊，让我担一点点心。

另外，母亲一直想带我们去度假。当然，男孩们对此哀哀叫，但她似乎打定主意要放下治理国家休息一下，我可不会说我怪她。在开会时有些被提出的问题真是愚蠢，任何人都会想要逃离一阵子的。你知道吗？其中一个自以为是的贵族竟然提出再婚耶！就在我们讨论收成与贸易当中，我们的兄弟强行护送他出去的时候，我一点都没感到抱歉。确切来说，是护送出我们的王国。我想接下来的几年内应该不会有人胆敢再提出这件事了。看来那几个暴力份子还是有用处的，当他们不当笨蛋的时候。

你的伙伴们怎么样？我知道你们跟世界政府惹上了一点麻烦，我们所有人都觉得好笑极了。我们可爱的小山治，是最高等级的罪犯呢。你的悬赏令也成为粉丝抢手货。男孩们无法忍住不嘲弄，直到我提醒他们你们长得有多像。

希望你──和你的伙伴──都安全，再次谢谢你送的美好生日礼物。

爱你的姊姊：蕾玖

*** 

很久很久以前，在一个遥远的王国，有一位王后。

她曾经是皇家主厨。她的料理是整个王国家家户户都讚不绝口的传奇。没有多久，国王本人就注意到了她美味的食物，紧接着是她的美貌。时间过去，她被国王选为王妃，又过了不久，她就怀了孕。

她成长的时候，孩子从来就不是她人生的计划，她的注意力是放在料理上，而不是小小的脚丫和钻石戒指。但她被选中了，于是她决定就看看未来的走向会是如何。这会是个崭新的冒险，她确信。

于是，她的第一个──也是唯一的一个──女儿诞生了，但即使有最厉害的产婆和药品辅助，那次的生产仍然是一场艰苦的战斗。她在产房里度过了好几个小时，直到母女俩都精疲力竭。然后，在她睡醒后的那天早晨，她将孩子抱在怀里，就明白了每分每秒都是值得的，只为了让这个生命诞生于世。她明白了自己不再只是一位厨师或是一名王后，她更重要了。她是一位母亲。

她的第一次怀孕并不容易，她的丈夫在偷偷给她服用的化学药剂佔了很大一部份原因。那些化学药剂被参杂在她的食物里，连她信任的医生们都会给她，她却对这一切毫不知情。那些化学药剂不是给她的，而是给她身体里的小生命。

现在国王又在吵着要再试一次，这次他想要男孩。她妥协了，因为她相信自己的力量，她知道自己的身体能够再承受一个孩子。只不过，结果显示，并不只是一个孩子。

让事情更加恶化的是，感谢几个帮忙的仆人，她终于知道了自己在第一次怀孕期间被给予化学药剂的事，于是她决定要去质问国王。国王，觉得自己是正确的，就如同他做任何事情一样，根本没费心隐瞒真相。他告诉了她他这么多年来的研究，眼中闪着暗黑的光芒，跟她说他终于将他需要的改造完美了。他想出办法能够控制并摧毁他们孩子的所有情感，而且已经几乎完成了程序。

已经怀孕八个月，王后做出了一个决定，一个让她付出惨痛代价的决定。

王后在生产第二个和第三个孩子之间时失去了生命迹象。只花了几秒就把她救回来了，但她不再有体力继续生产，他们只能以剖腹的方式将最后两个孩子取出。最小的儿子被护士清理干净后，她就被送去急救。在那之后她有好几个星期都抱不到孩子。这对她的健康一点帮助也没有，她心想，这一定就是地狱的感觉。

不久后，王后得了重病。

***

当乔巴没在医疗室工作、或是在外面跟路飞和乌索普一起玩的时候，他喜欢到厨房跟山治在一起。厨师有时候会帮他做甜食，他们什么都聊，也什么都不聊。

不过，今天乔巴注意到了厨房里有个新的东西，一个之前不在那里的东西。

「山治，那个盒子是你在上个岛得到的吗？」厨师停下刷洗手中的平底锅，转向小驯鹿。他一脸茫然，接着眼睛转向吧台上的小盒子。他的脸亮了起来，接着对乔巴露出微笑。

「那其实是个礼物。」他转回去继续洗碗。

乔巴又盯着那个盒子看了一下，觉得那个绿色有点眼熟。

***

我最亲爱的山治：

我的小海贼还好吗？我知道你有时间就会写信，但做妈妈的就是会担心嘛。我发现自己好像总是在担心。你知道吗？上个星期我竟然发现了一根白头发！白头发！我这么年轻不该有白头发的。我跟其他厨师们说了，结果他们竟然笑我。对他们的女王真是一点敬意都没有。一点都没有！不过我宁可他们笑我，也不希望他们害怕我。不要像他们害怕他那样。

噢！再次谢谢你寄的新食谱！我特别喜欢波茱鱼的不同做法，你知道波茱鱼在我们这里也有栖息地，还有伟大航路的某些区域。你说的那种做法能保存最营养的鱼油，但还是可以很美味。我在想，如果用…啊，先不管那个了。

我附件了一些我在图书馆里找到的旧食谱，有一些我还得翻译才行呢，实在太古老了。所以如果有些地方翻译的不对，或是需要什么史前食材也别太惊讶。装食谱的盒子你就留着吧，我知道你小的时候健忘的很。那个绿色很漂亮，你不觉得吗？

注意安全，别忘了有空就要写信！

爱你的母亲

*** 

那只鸟不把包裹直接交给山治就不肯离去，而且当其他人试着去拿信或包裹的时候，牠也没给他们好脸色。路飞的头已经有好几个包，被那只愤怒的鸟啄的，还有被娜美抓到他去烦那只鸟时揍的。

通常山治不会拖太久就让那只鸟卸下重任，他大部分的时候都很兴奋，其馀的时间就摆张臭脸。

已经三天了，那只鸟仍然栖息在桑尼号的栏杆上，等待递送讯息。

自那只鸟抵达已经三天，自山治陷入昏迷已经四天。牠就一直坐在那里，一根羽毛都没动，好像一切都没事一样，好像山治会跟之前一样漫步走出厨房，而不是躺在另一个房间里死去！

「你到底在干嘛！」乌索普对着鸟儿怒吼。「他不会出来的！他出不来！他他妈的要死了！全都是因为某个海军觉得在刀上抹毒是个好主意！我是说，我知道海军很恶劣，但也太过分了！还有到底是谁决定要用雨蝇毒的！雨蝇是哪门子的名字啊！是雨水构成的苍蝇吗？因为那听起来就伟大航路会扔给我们的疯狂狗屁。或也许那只是某种花，或是鱼！谁知道呢？因为我们可不知道！罗宾或乔巴的书也没有一本有提到过！该死的！」

鸟儿歪起头，看着乌索普转过身，踢了船身一脚，制造出一声传遍整艘船的巨响。

寂静，只有乌索普沉重的呼吸声。没有人有动作，弗兰奇坐在几步外，罗宾在图书馆里，路飞坐在桑尼的头上，索隆靠在医疗室的门上。山治绝对一吋也没动；他几天前就不再动了。再过两天他可能连呼吸都会停止，而他或这艘船上的其他人却该死的一点办法也没有。

「『关键词触发。』」

乌索普本来把头埋在手里，他抬起头，一脸困惑。鸟儿将身体拉成不可思议的长度，眼睛还闪着…蓝光？

「『他他妈的要死了』。」那是乌索普的声音，句子也跟他刚刚说的完全一样，来自鸟儿的嘴巴。「『重点词：【海军】、【毒】、【雨蝇】、【伟大航路】。第23条规章：影像保存。第91条规章：返回寄送者。优先等级：最高。』」

接着鸟儿就飞走了，留下非常困惑的船员。

***

轮到弗兰奇守夜了，虽然其实根本没有人在睡觉。这样让守夜变得有点没意义，但他们还是继续，无视索隆一直连轮两班代替厨师小哥。

通常守夜的那个人会待在瞭望台，因为那里视野最好，也不需要待在不好的天气中。但今晚弗兰奇在修索隆小哥今天『锻鍊』时弄坏的木头。

那就表示当那只很酷的机械鸟回来时，他是唯一在甲板上的人。鸟儿在他肩膀上停下。他瞪着鸟儿看了好一会儿──因为拜讬喔！那混蛋就这样突然飞走，一天后又再次回来，平静的就好像可乐没了似的。

鸟儿一定是被他盯到不爽了，因为牠决定啄他的头，很用力。

「操，小哥！」他用一只手把鸟儿挥开，另一只手护住头。「不需要暴力相向嘛！」鸟儿飞上天空，弗兰奇感觉牠把一个包裹丢到他的腿上。

他盯着包裹看了好一会儿，接着看向鸟儿，又再回去看腿上那本书。他的眼睛读过书名，一次，两次，接着第三次，想好好确认他的眼睛没故障。

鸟儿啄了他的耳朵。他跳起来，连滚带爬的冲向医疗室。

「乔巴！」

书名是『伟大航路上的毒』。

***

通常，那些信件会让山治心情好一点。他会替所有人做点心，而不只是给女孩们。（女孩们总是会拿到更精致更大份的点心，但如果他没这么做的话，他们反而会开始担心。）他的攻击会比较轻，也会讲比较多笑话。他甚至会决定用新食谱做大餐给他们惊喜，如果他们有多的食物的话。

有快乐的厨师就会有快乐的船员，其实就这点来说对所有船员任何一人都适用。

但也是有像今天这样的日子。

「搞什么！？」索隆揉着头上的包，他刚刚被他妈的厨子没礼貌的踢醒。

「闭嘴你这臭绿藻！」厨子叫道。「把你的屁股移开，人们需要走路，才不想被迷路的臭植物绊倒。」

「你有什么毛病？眉毛打结了吗？」

「囉嗦！别再在我的厨房前面睡觉了！」

「我干嘛要听你的！？」

「因为我他妈的说了算！」

桑尼号的另一头，躺在椅子中，女孩们望着两人一来一往的争吵，接着转头对看。

「我该去阻止他们吗？」那就是问题所在，不是吗？花精力起身去把理智揍进那两个白痴的脑袋里真的值得吗？都一百万次了。

「嗯…」罗宾把太阳眼镜拉下来，让自己能看那两个男孩更清楚一点。他们确实常常进行没营养的争吵，当娜美必须扮演妈妈的角色时，她通常觉得很有趣，但这次的争吵有点…不一样。他们两个都有点太靠近对方了，使用的词汇也不像以前一样那么恶毒。「不，我认为我们不该干涉。」

至少今天不要，毕竟他们就快要搞清楚了。如果够幸运的话，在他们抵达鱼人岛之前，这两个应该就会坦诚相对了。如果不够幸运的话，好吧，他们时间多的是。

「也许你该到别的地方去睡，才不会挡到别人的路？像是海底。」像是我的厨房。

「也许你不该把自己的坏脾气发洩在别人身上。」也许我们该较量一场，认真的那种。

罗宾把眼镜推回原位，再次躺下。今天真是做日光浴的好日子。

***

呦，我的笨蛋弟弟：

如果我必须再听那两个女人滔滔不绝的讨论你『恋爱』了，或哀诉你都没有所行动，我的行为就要由你负责了。

去跟那个剑士谈谈，你这小孬种，不然我就派人替你谈。母后可能根本不会阻止我，只要我不把任何人杀得太惨烈。

快让我们脱离苦海吧。

你受尽折磨的哥哥：尼治

*** 

王后早就知道她的所作所为会有代价，可能会让她赔上性命。但那并不表示她就喜欢整天躺在床上。

「妈咪！」是她的小太阳，她的微笑完全停不下来。「我又带午餐来给你了，而且这次我没有弄掉喔！」

「噢，甜心，谢谢你。」就是这个让一切都值得。能看见她的孩子玩耍，知道她至少拯救了他们其中一个。这样就足够了。

她只希望自己能陪在他们身边。陪在他身边。但王后非常清楚自己日渐衰弱。

***

亲爱的儿子：

你担太多心了。你哥哥仍然在服用药物，而且完全没有计划要大老远跑去伟大航路。我也绝对不会对我自己的孩子使用那种词汇──当然，除非是他自己活该。但我发现对着屁股狠踢一脚也有同样的效果。

剑士还好吗？我的间谍跟我说了很有趣的事情呢。

爱你的妈妈

***

「我觉得我的眼睛坏掉了。」对于乌索普的抱怨，山治翻了翻白眼。

「别他妈这么白痴。」他把袖子拉起来了，这样才不需要担心面糊会沾到衬衫。

「我觉得我不能再继续这样过日子了。」乌索普郁闷的说，下巴枕在山治的桌子上，看起来特别悲惨。「我甚至没办法走进男生寝室却不需要担心生命安全。还有我的心智，别忘了我的心智。」

山治用牙磨着没点燃的香菸，看起来正在用尽全力克制脾气。「那只是个他妈的吻，而且你只撞见我们两次而已。别他妈的这么幼稚。」

「我的担忧和害怕是情有可原的，因为这次也许只是个吻，但我可不愿意拿未来打赌。」这让他有了个主意…「我们跟弗兰奇说说，让他替你们造一间给你们两个的房间怎么样？像女孩们那样？」

山治听了还真的停下了动作，像是在认真思考。「我…不想让娜美桑花费额外的贝里。可能要一段时间，但我会跟弗兰奇谈谈，然后我会筹钱造新的房间。如果这样就能让你闭上臭嘴的话。」

「呃，啊。」没料到会那么简单的乌索普慌乱了一下，才热情的恢复过来。「当…当然了！伟大的乌索普船长从来没碰过无法解决的问题！」

山治宠溺的翻翻白眼，听着狙击手开始偏离主题。

***

王后…接受了接下来会发生的事。她知道自己会过世，把孩子们留给她的丈夫。她知道山治不会好过，那些伤口和瘀青不可能全都是来自玩耍或训练。但她越来越虚弱，每一次发病都比上一次更严重。

时间越近，她就越安静，就像花朵在太阳下山后就会开始蜷缩起来。她准备好要静静的不发出一点声音的离开人世了。

只不过…只不过，伽治──国王，动作太快了，一天早上她醒来，得知了她儿子死亡的消息，于是国王和他的王国学到了每朵花儿都有尖刺，而这位母亲十分愿意为了自己的孩子而杀──更重要的是，为他们而活。

***

蕾玖知道她母后的间谍也有间谍。她知道他们训练有素，而且非常厉害。她不明白的是，他们怎么会没有人知道她弟弟在哪里！

哪个人最好赶快给出答案，不然就有人要人头落地了，管她母后的愿望是什么。

公主面前的探员明显在试着不要崩溃。「要…要知道大熊把王子和他的伙伴送到哪里去几乎是不可能的，但我们晓得他的恶魔果实能力，所以他们应该没有死。」

「应该！？」蕾玖带着死亡威胁瞪着他。他开始结巴，试着解释肉球果实已知的能力和运作方式，突然另一名信使跑进了她的办公室。

「蕾玖公主。」那名探员快速的鞠了个躬，气喘吁吁。「我们相信其中一名探员可能找到了山治王子的所在地。」

她松了口气，很好。

「但我们也刚刚收到消息，草帽路飞的哥哥被抓了，而且处刑的日子已经订好了──就是明天。」

这消息让她顿了一下。如果她母后知道了这件事，就会不顾一切的派探员去试图救那个海贼出来。草帽海贼团的船长是她母后的最爱，因为他为山治做的事，以及过去一年半以来制造的混乱。

但这样真的最好吗？

某个知道他们的人认出这是他们干的好事的机率很高，他们都已经几乎要被认可为世界强权之一了。做这种事可能会危及到那个地位。

但草帽路飞的幸福直接影响到山治的幸福，而那份幸福就值得全世界。

「传话给我母后。」她转向第一名探员，给了他一个瞪视和新的指令把他送走了。

***

最亲爱的弟弟：

就如同我上一封信提到的，我认为我自己处理这件事最妥当。毕竟如果想要把事情搞定就得自己来。不要担太多心，整段时间我都有戴面具。我抵达的时间真是太刚好了，我相信岩浆对任何人的健康都有害。不过我满确定现在我成为某个非常愤怒的海军的目标了──如果他能撑过我送给他的恶毒小礼物的话。

我撤退时带上了两个受伤但还活着的海贼。我相信你跟他们很熟？艾斯和路飞目前都待在白鲸号上──白胡子的船。我也被说服留下来几天，而白胡子本人竟然邀我加入他的海贼团，让我好好笑了一场。他真是个好人，但你我都知道再过几年我就要接替母后的王位了。我的人生没时间当海贼。他和这里的其他人似乎都很确定我会留下来，再过几天等我要离开时他们一定会很失望。

另外，母后说替她跟伊娃科夫大人打招呼，好好享受。我听说他们同意让你留下来两年？还要锻鍊你？对于他们的战斗能力和厨房能力，母后都说了很多好话。能得到那样的导师你该感到很荣幸。

爱你的姊姊

***

离开臭厨子两年是很长的时间──离开任何伙伴都是。索隆提早抵达了──其他人大概迷路了，真典型──他往市场前进。也许他可以买些鱼让厨子帮他料理？他还有剩一些米霍克给他的贝里…

索隆没注意到那女人──她完全混在人群中，因此他的雷达没侦测到。不过当她撞上他之后他就绝对注意到了。

「噢！」她喊着，又惊讶又抱歉。他预期她会直接从他胸膛弹开，一屁股跌坐到地上。他不是个矮小的男人，她看起来也很纤细，比他年长，而且对相撞毫无准备。让他惊讶的是，被撞得必须倒退一步保持平衡的竟然是他。

他才震惊了一秒，女人就开始不停道歉。「我没在看路！真的很对不起！你没受伤吧？」

索隆打量了她一下，试着判断她是否是威胁。他知道自己的力气，正常人是不可能撼动他半分的。

他的发现让他有点讶异。他无法确切指出，但这个女人绝对有什么地方让他很熟悉。接着她露出微笑，他就一点都不怀疑了。

这个女人让他想起了爱情臭厨子。

「没有。」他听见自己说。「只有这样可伤不到我。」

「太好了。」她的笑容更灿烂了，让他必须为了自卫强迫自己不要转移视线。没错，真是太像那个爱情厨子了。「为了我们所爱的人，我们都必须成长得更强，不是吗？」

不确定该拿这个陌生人怎么办的索隆只能咕哝着回应。

「噢，看看我，像个老奶奶一样都离题了！你是来香坡地群岛做什么的呢？」

他挣扎着要不要什么都不回答就走开，但他有种奇怪的感觉，厨子会知道这件事，然后大惊小怪一番。「跟我的伙伴会合。」

「真棒！」她合上双手，彷彿这是她这辈子听过最可爱的事情。「我其实是来送我儿子出航的，但我发现自己很不情愿放手，不过我想做妈妈的都是这样，要送孩子进入世界的时候。从来都不容易。」

对此他无话可说，所以他保持沉默。沉默在他们之间萦绕了一阵子。接着她又露出微笑，这次锐利多了，索隆能感觉他们周围的气氛变得沉重──还有完全不同的感觉。霸气。「好吧，我希望你会尽你所能保护你伙伴们的安全。」

对此索隆倒是有话要说，但他克制住，只是看着女人离去，一边对着自己哼歌。

他为了臭厨子做的怪事可他妈多了。

他妈的爱情。

***

母亲的爱，是理解什么对孩子来说是最好的，并执行。在国王死去，王子也被从可怕的牢笼中释放后没多久，王后就明白了。

她心爱的小山治在她的王国中永远不可能快乐。

现在不可能，未来也不可能。这里不再是他的家，每个角落都带着糟糕的回忆。他跟自己的兄弟待在同个房间里都没办法不畏缩，即使他们生硬的道歉了。（治疗药物起作用了，女王再感激不过。这给了她希望，也许她其他的儿子们在未来有一天能变回人类。）

杰尔马永远不会是他的家──但也许她能帮助他找到一个新的。


End file.
